


Snowy Day

by Lettisk



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, they're dorks your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettisk/pseuds/Lettisk
Summary: Standing in the door frame, red mittens and a beanie that matches the blue hair underneath it. A pouting look on her face much like a dog’s. That is Sayo Hikawa, the hostage of this dangerous situation: being forced to go outside for a single second.She hugs her arm, coated in many layers of warm clothing for the snowstorm just outside. “Do I have to?”Chisato, the traitor, holds the door open for her with her matching red mitten. She stomps her foot slightly. Being patient was a lie made up by kindergarten teachers.“You have to. Come on."
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 28





	Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Amino request. Gee, Chisato, how come your mom lets you have TWO dogs?

“Shirasagi-san…”

“Sayo-chan.”

Standing in the door frame, red mittens and a beanie that matches the blue hair underneath it. A pouting look on her face much like a dog’s. That is Sayo Hikawa, the hostage of this dangerous situation: being forced to go outside for a single second.

She hugs her arm, coated in many layers of warm clothing for the snowstorm just outside. “Do I have to?”

Chisato, the traitor, holds the door open for her with her matching red mitten. She stomps her foot slightly. Being patient was a lie made up by kindergarten teachers.

“You have to. Come on,” she stares at Sayo, who continuously tries to look smaller than she is, which may be hard for a girl who is nearly ten centimeters taller than the other girl in the room. “Did you never play in the snow as a child?”

Sayo, with a stiff back and arms, pulled tightly to her sides, steps closer to the exit. She shuts her eyes so hard that it makes her forehead reveal some stress wrinkles. When she’s a step away from the opening of the door, she stops. She opens her eyes again, looking at Chisato.  
“I did,” she looks off into the distance like a mysterious character in any teen girl drama. “But Hina also did. I once got buried in snow.”

The shorter girl raises a single eyebrow. She pulls Sayo in for a short hug, humming softly. After releasing her grip on the blue-haired girl, she steps outside into the snow, walking around and hearing it crunch under her boots. 

She turns her attention to the door, where Sayo is still standing completely still, though now with curious eyes on her girlfriend.

“I promise I won’t throw snowballs at you. You have my word.”

The guitarist immediately lights up, her imaginary tail wagging if she ever had one. “You mean it?”

“I mean it.”

Sayo jumps out into the snow, closing the door after her. Manners and stuff. She bounces further, now standing in front of Chisato with a small smile on her face. The latter leans over to plant a single kiss on her cheek.

“You’re so brave.”

Sayo’s imaginary tail wags again.

“I know.”

“Should we get to it, then?”

Chisato sits down - although not completely on the ground, her coat would get messy - and begins to gather snow in one general area in the field of snow the two of them are occupying. Pieces of snow stick to the wooly mitten, but it does make it a little more beautiful.

After a few seconds, Sayo is down as well, helping Chisato with the individual clumps of snow. She is a bit more careful with hers, examining it closely with every new addition of snow added to the mix that it still looks round and perfect. She has a small smile on her face that only grows bigger with each added scoop of snow to her little creation.

Eventually, the balls of snow outgrow one’s embrace, and the two girls silently agree to gather the two spheres together. A bit of pushing here and there and a lot of added pieces of snow from Sayo to make it look extra perfect and the snowman has its base. With a satisfied look on their faces, they begin to gather snow for the head of the snowman.

“Should he have a carrot nose?” Sayo eventually asks, leaning over the ball of snow she’s made, like a mother hen over her eggs.

“Don’t all snowmen have carrot noses?”

“We used stones for ours.”

Chisato laughs a little at that, “Did you eat the carrots or something?”

Sayo turns her back on Chisato, arms crossed. No more than a second later she turns back, now with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. She opens her mouth as to come with a strong defense but ultimately shuts her mouth. She puts her hands on her hips to gain a more confident posture.  
“And what if I did.”

The blonde stands up slowly, walking over to Sayo and putting a hand by her cheek. The blue-haired girl instantly relaxes into it, leaning her head on the hand.  
“I know you don’t like carrots, Sayo-chan. I won’t put it against you. Let’s just get this head over with.”

Caressing her face a little more as to thaw up the taller girl, Sayo finally nods. She smiles at her with the softest look on her face before she gets back to her work. She leans down to the snowball’s level as Chisato walks over to her own. Rolling the two snowballs closer to each other, they meet in the middle and begin putting them together. Lifting the united snowball over their heads with shared effort, they finally finish the snowman.

“So… do we have any carrots?” Chisato turns to Sayo.

Sayo looks to the side, avoiding Chisato’s glare completely. She waves her hand. “I may have forgotten to buy them.”

“Well,” Chisato pauses. She walks over to a corner of the yard, digging a little and walking over to her girlfriend again, a stone in her hand. “I guess we’re just making it nostalgic then.”

She places the stone deep into the snowman’s face while Sayo goes off trying to find more rocks. The guitarist comes back, sitting next to Chisato as she tries to form some eyes and a firm smile on the snowy friend. 

A little wonky, but certainly made with love… That is the trademark of their snowman. Sayo looks proudly over her creation, both of her hands planted at her hips. She huffs a little.

“Family picture time?” Chisato asks, chuckling under her breath at the sudden surprise evident on Sayo’s face. She clears her throat before regaining her confident posture again, walking over to the snowman. The blue-haired girl lays a flat hand on the snowman’s head. The other hand she uses to make a thumbs-up at Chisato, a blank look on her face.

“A smile might be good, you know.”

Sayo reddens a little at the remark but tries to put up her best smile regardless. A true student council member at work. 

Taking so many pictures of the two that Sayo has to intervene as to not fill Chisato’s entire camera roll, the two walk inside, ridding themselves of all the heavy beanies and boots. Chisato turns on the TV, waiting for Sayo to join her on the sofa.

She turns the TV off quickly when a Pastel*Palettes advertisement appears on the screen, with protests from Sayo quickly erupting.

“I want to see it.”

“You can watch it at any other time!”

All in all, it was a day very well-spent.


End file.
